Botox Can Kill/Dialogues
Somewhere in Security Room... Diego: Hey, , didn't i was too cold to Lena, i mean her sister coming and i just tought about me, and how i hate job of security guard... Diego: What, what body? Where?... To use my binoculars... Diego: ... you are right, there is body! I will get my badgequicly and we will meet there! Chapter 1 Investigate Pool Party... Diego: Damn, ... This girl is... actually was pretty, no her face is big bubble.... Lena: NO, no, Marzia! This c-ca.. can't be true.. W- wh- Diego: LENA! You are off duty, you can't be here. This is Crime Scene. We have a bo- Lena: You heartless idiot! Marzia is not just another body, she is my sister! Diego: Lena, is right, you are off duty, civilian, and because you are here, you will be interrogated as suspect. Sit there and wait for us. Diego: You don't think i was to rought on her?... Anyway, clues you collected... Diego: ... Pieces of paper, of corse and phone? Right, there is name on back "Marzia". Lets piece this paper together and unlock this phone... And to interrogate Lena too. Talk to Lena about her sister... Diego: Lena, i am sorry, ok... I don't like to interrogate friends, but rules are rules. Diego: Aren't you signed to ne her bodyguard os something like that? Lena: I am, but she have 33, she can think for herself, but now i see i needed to be with her all the time... Diego: have a point... and investigation in his hands. You can't blame youself for her death. Diego: Don't worry, will found her killer in no time. Lena: I know... Just one favor, when you arrest her killer i would like to watch his motive. Please Diego, ? Diego: ... Diego: Okay, you can... Examine pieces of paper... Diego: Heya... Sorry... But that apper was not another "You are dead" thing, its a bill from Grand Way Hotel. Diego: That Hotel is very expensive to be honest. Holly banana 10 000$ per day... You are right Marzia's signature is on the buttom. Lets search Hotel Lobby. Examine Victim's phone... Diego: Now when this babe is unlocked, we can ship it to Peter, but i would warn him to not do copy's of her pi- Diego: Ok... sorry. I will just shut up. Investigate Grand Way Lobby... Diego: This place is better than on pictures, would you mind if i be here couple of minutes more... while you search random woman purses? Diego: Oh, yes, i didn't notice big MARZIA tag there. Also you have contract, by logo i wouldn't say that is bank nor model contract. Name is totally faded, you think you can make is visible again? Examine Contract... Diego: "Contract No.6 - 2BX-50Z" What?! Diego: You know i have lot of paperwork, i can't deal with another, this we will send to Peter straight away! Examine Purse... Diego: Is that Syringe! How that thing end in woman's purse. Diego: Wait, you think its actually important? Ok, lets send it to Kim she will be happy to nanaylze that devil niddle for us. Analyze Victim's phone... Peter: Lena is not with you, right? Diego: Don't even try that, almost killed me when i mention that. Peter: Oh...ok... Lets go to messages instead. I found intensted conversation between yur victim and certain Arthur Muir... Diego: You know who is that Arthur-guy, ? Lena's ex partner back in Honolulu PD. He is away from Honolulu. What he doing here? Peter: By messages he planned to make company to your victim as another bodyguard. Diego: that mean that he is still around here, lets find him, . Talk to Arthur... Diego: Hello, Detective Muir, or better just Artur because you are a officialy suspect. Arthur: Me, best ranked Detective in Honolulu, i am better than Five-0. Diego: That would be good, if Five-0 wpuld really exist as Unit, not as slang. Now lets jump to real questions. By messages you send to late Marzia you needed t be her bodyguad too. Seem you didnt do job well. Arthur: Really, if you want to know she didnt even accepted me. I droped case of my career just to come here, just to hear: "What you doing here"! Analyze Syringe... Diego: Kim, what you got. Kim: Happy day to you too Diego... , syringe you foudn was full of deadly dose of botox, whole syringe is enough to kill a horse, but you killer used whole on poor girl. Kim: On the handle i found traces of whote powder, and no Diego is not cocaine, its chalk powder. Diego: I didn't wanted to say that, but we know that killer use chalks now. Diego: I hope i will not need to arrest 9 year' old kid. Analyze Game Project... Diego: Hey, Peter, you gound what 2BX-50Z means? Peter: Yes, its was easy, piece of cake because i am one who helped in making Project 2BX-50Z. Diego: So, you are the one who left than in Grand Way Lobby? Peter: I just said i helped in making it, not that i am creator. Only think i know is something about a game, if you want to know what really 2BX-50Z is, ask William Celestin, he is Video Game Developer. Diego: You bet, will speak to him. Talk to Willian about a game project. Diego: Mr Celestin, you see badges, you know who we are. investigate death of fashion model Marzia Hopper, we found that she is also involved in you project 2BX-50Z, what the hell is that project about, and don't lie us! William Celestin: Project 2BX-50Z is game project of RPG game "Second Chance". In that project are involved celeb's who had criminal past. Player will be select one of celebrety and play with him from her criminal past to successfull. Diego: Marzia Hopper had criminal past? What she did? William. Sorry, but i can tell that. We promise or client that we will not tell anything about they past, sorry Detectives. Diego: That big... Sorry i know its private, but i hate when that happened.., Diego: ... I guess you are right, we need to ask her sister about that. Speak to Lena about Marzia's past... Lena: WHAT?! You want to know Marzia's criminal past? Diego: Yes, maybe that will slove this case, you want her killer behide bars, right? Lena: Yes, but my sister is dead, i can't just tell all her secrets... Lena: ... But if that will help, i will. Lena: She had 16 in that time, influenced by bad people... Lena: They do multiple bad thing to her, they force her to do some disgusting things and almost lead her to kill someone. She was like slave to them. One day she was coughted stealing stuff from store. Lena: Because she was underaged, police offer his parole if she expose every member of that group... She accepted but they never found leader... I am scared that leader of that group is killer, and that i am next... Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: Poor girl, Lena is devasteted for sure. What monster do full syringe of botox in head. But problem is that killer used too much botox, about whole crate, that made her to look like a big bubble. Diego: Ok, anything else, traces of DNA, saliva, anything... Andre: I am actually. I found big burning mark on her chest from hot water mixed with different herb's, commonly know as tea. Diego: That is not possible she had her dress when we found her. Andre: Yes, because original murder scene was not Pool Party... I currently work research from victim's hills, and i will tell you result's later. Now you know that killer drinks tea. Later, at the Station... Diego: I don't like this, , Lena's sister is dead, she is a suspect... i just wait for Monica to pop up from somewhere and yell at me like to cockroach.... Right, i need to focus, its still murder case... Diego: Like i said, you found Marzia Hopper dead. It seems someone didnt like her that much. Arthur blamed her becuse he droped case of his career, very funny. Also she was involved in some kind game project about celeb's crime pasts. Now we need original murder sc- Andre: Don't need to wait because i found it, original crime scene. Andre: That place is... Chapter 2 Andre: Like Peter says, say babuska, i found it! I found original murder scene... Diego: What you wait, hurry up, tell us. Andre: Sure, that pace is abandoned Storage near Grand Way. Diego: I know that place, i have.... intrensted interrogations there. Andre: Dont even try to do that again, Chief saved you 5 years ago, he will not do that again! Diego: Ok, ok, no fun.... Lets go ! Investigate Abandoned Storage... Diego: That chair, oh... My sweet Detectives days.... Um ok, i will daydreaming later. What you found here? Diego: teapot, smell, its menta tea... Its almost empty. You are right, killer used it to burn Marzia, and left some liquid, can you collect sample from it? Diego: Also that fancy prop box is to fancy for his place, lets search it! Examine Teapot... Diego: Thanks God, its transparent... What i tought will be? Nothing.. move on.. Diego: I agree, lets sedn it to Kim. Examine Prop box... Diego: Great, another contract... No, you are right, its medical report, but ID is faded. Let me give you dustin' kit. Examine Medical report... Diego: Awe...some! Not, you will not run it in database, leave our lab to do something, haha. Analyze Transparent substance... Kim: , right on time. Kim: I just finished tests of tht substance you gived to me... Its actually sweat, but DNA is totally demaged.. Diego: So, its useless, great, best investigation ever... Goodbye job, Lena will kill me... Kim: diego, you are such a drama queen, at least have hope in me. I menage to recover one DNA, to be precise, eye color. Kim. Your killer have blue eyes, . Analyze Medical report... Diego: Peter, please tell us you found something, not just vaccination card... Peter: How did you know?.... Dont look me like that, you know i always dig dipper. Peter: This is copy of original report. Your victim was alergic on botox, so my theory about crate of botox dont drink water anymore... Peter: I didnt find who took copy but i found name of her doctor, certain Frank Blade. Diego: Cool, lets go , lets foudn that doctor! Ask Frank about a report... Diego: Hello Dr. Blade, Fario PD, this is he investigate death of your patient, Marzia Hopper. Frank Blade: Marzia's dead! Not possible detectives. Diego: It is. Also we found copy of her medical report, but we dont know who took it, so if you want to help us and tonight sleep in your bed... Tell us who took that copy! Frank: Jizz, i only give copy of reports to family members and no one else. I dont remember the name but i drinked tea that day... She had red hair, little darker skin and she clamed that is Marzia her sister. Diego: Sister, we know who that is... And that will not end good.. Lets go . Frank: Good, also do any of you can borrow me a chalk i dont have time to buy any. See why Lena took copy of Victim's medical record... Diego: Lena, now you slowly move up on our suspect list, you know that lieing police officer can lead to jail? Lena: Ok, sorry, what you found about me? Diego: This copy of her medical record, she was alergic to botox and you knew that! Lena: No i didnt, i accidently found it, but i am hurted beause by birth sister didnt told me that. We used to play with chalks together, we shared every secret, i told her every my secret... Lena: ... But she didnt told me that. You dont know what feeling to find something important about your family by someone you dont even know! Lena: I am sorry, .. I just need to relax, do we still have menta team in break room? Later... Diego: I really don't like this, you saw how Lena looked at me when she left interrogation room? That girl will kill me if we dont find her sister killer quick... Diego: You are right, we need to back to Hotel Lobby and look closer that stairs. Investigate Lobby Stairs... Diego: Even the stairs here are expensive, look that design... Diego: Anyway, you have something linked to our investigation? Piture, this girl look like Marzia and this guy over there, look like devil, yeah that is girls anger... There is also faded text under it. Diego: ... I remember when girls used to represent me like dwarf from movie Lord of The Circles, even i look more like giant... Sorry... Aloso you found paper, white paper... Sure, if you want there is dusting kit and shot. Examine picture... Diego: "Arthur i told you, we are F R I E N D S, that it!" Oh mama, friendzoned. Diego: Wait, that's true, we know Arthur, Arthur Muir, we he probably very angry, lets talk to him. Examine printed paper... Diego: Its not just paper for printing, its actually bank transaction.. But still i am not econimist, so this we will give to Peter. Talk to Arthur about a photo... Diego: Arthur, buddy, FRIEN- Arthur: you really like to play with fire, right, Lead Inspector? I know what you did 5 years ago! Diego: That is past! Now ou are probbly full of anger beause of this. Arthur: Angry! That ex-pretty doll just played with me. Mabe beaause of this i become prime suspet, but i dont care. Arthur: I am glad that b***c get what she deserved. Now exuse me i needto buy chalks for my son. Analyze Bank transaction... Peter: You know half million $ is not a little amount of money.. Diego: 500 000$! Peter: Yes, but transaction was canceled it was needed to be transfered to your victim account, but hour ago was canceled. Peter: Our X sender was not that X, i found IP address and by IP address i found his name. William Calestin. Diego: That guy again, i think we need to speak with him again. Ask William about canceled transaction... William: Really, you want to know why i caneled transaction? Here, drink this green tea, will help your brain, . Diego. Our brains are ok, now tell you why? William: She is dead. What else i could do, she will not be in my game anymore. All those months of hard works are dead with her. Police Station, later that day... Diego: We are closer to this killer i feel it, but lets see what we know for now... Diego: ... We found original Murder scene and there teapotwith a tea killer used to burn Marzia's chest, and on teapot killers sweat, so we learned that he have blue eyes, well i would like to give him blue eye. Diego. But alse that Arthur-guy was her ex boyfriend. Chief Bennett: , Lead Inspector Diaz, drop everything you do right now! Diego: Why Chief, we are closer to arrest Lena's sister killer?! Chief Bennett: This is more important, its a about Lena, she was abducted hour ago! Diego: Wha..! Chapter 3 Chief Bennett: Drop everything, ! Lena was abducted hour ago. Diego: She was right, when she told us killer might kill her too... Kill her too, oh... Diego: Right, ... We need to be clamed and to see what we will do next... Chief Bennett: You will back to pool party, if your killer abducted Detetive Hopper, we will need to act fast, go. Investigate Underwater... Diego: Anything that will help us to find Lena, ... I am not worried... Ok i am because even i know her just couple of months, she is still part of the team... Diego: That paper was in water, and not text is totally blurry, we will need dust for that... Also that wood is covered in red.. THATS BLOOD! Quick, take a sample from it! Examine wet paper... Diego: Another death threat, unique. Diego: Right , Arthur Muir signed it... He is suck a noob, and we will talk to him about his! Examine bloody wood... Diego: Great! Lets send this blood to Kim and hope that is connected to our case. Talk to Arthur about death threat... Diego: You know Arthur, if you want to threat someone never sign youself... Its stupid. Arthur: Haha, veryy funny, that is just a joke, to test me. That is all i gonna say. Diego: Really, what about we put you behide bar, at least 24h. Arthur: Funny, now excuse me i want to buy that famous Fario tea before i get my airplane for Honolulu. Analyze Blood... Diego: Kim, be quick, we run out of time! Kim: Oh Diego... Anyway blood from wood you got matched with Lena's. Diego: She's dead? Kim: I don't know but i know from where this wood is... Abandoned storage. Diego: You hear a lady, , lets look closer that storage... Investigate Boxes... Diego: Are there more blood than before or... Diego: Sure, . You found pile of dirt, who is covered in blood, lets look under the pile! Diego: also that broken device seems fany for this place, lets put puzzle together! Examine Pile of dirt... Diego: Bingo! You got napkin, very dirty one... You want to look closer? Sure, just dont get God-know-what... Examine napkin... Diego: Heya, ! You found some hair, bloody hair, i am sure Kim will handle it. Examine broken device... Diego: You pieced even that small tiny plastic things ont hey place... Its work actually... Hey its Lena's phone! Diego: Damn, password req... Handle this, please i will brick it and Lena would kill me. Examine Lena's phone... Diego: We need to tell Lena to change her password after we find her. Diego: This black screen with white text, not good sing... You are right lets ship it to Peter. Analyze hair... Kim: I just finish you analyze and you sended me another one... I am good but i am not my mother to handle 15 analyses alone... Diego: Sorry, but that is a job. Anything about a hair. Kim: atually, that is not hair hair. Its actually facial hair... moustaches to be precise, and traces of blood belong to Lena and her sister. Diego:That mean our killer wear moustaches, i cant wai to arrest that guy! Analyze Unloked Phone... Peter: PHone was pretty demaged, but i menage to save it, now is like new, just everything is deleted, by killer but nothing coudn't back. But only now lefter was "The killer is A". Diego: The killer is a... a, ...a. Right , our killer name starts with A. Diego: Finally, we have all evidence to put our A-killer behide bars and find Lena... alive, i hope. Arrest the killer... Diego: Arthur Muir, you are under arrest for murder of Marzia Hopper and abduction of Detetive Hopper! Arthur: Me, murder? Me, kidnapper? Funny story. Diego: Very funny, Arthur. found your sweat on teapot you used to burn Marzia's skin, your moustaches hair on you napkin... Arthur Very nice, , you got me, but i will tell you story behide this murder and its not friendzone! Arthur: You see, during my police aademy i used to be leder of group Confer, until little Lena didnt foudn what i did to her sister, but she ddnt tell her, that i used to rape her, she never find who i am... Arthur: But than my doll deide to speak, she told everything to police, ever my member, but she never fund me, until now. Arthur: I didnt risked, i get her to abandom storage burn her with my tea and then kill her with botox, one syringe was enough because she was allergic. Diego: But how Lena fit here? She didnt one who found you. Arthir: No but she was her light who told her to speak witht he police! Don't worry, she under this walls. 10 minutes more and she will not be a problem! Diego: Ten min- You little p... arrest this idiot and i will find Lena! 10 minutes later... Diego: , i fund her, she was alive, ambulance take her to hospital... Lets go now. Trial Day... Judge York: Silence in Court! Arthur Muir, you are charged for murder of fashion model Marzia Hopper, adduction and murder attempt of Detective Hopper, how you plead? Arthur: Maybe guilty, maybe not. Who will know Judge. I get rid of my problem and that is only what metter to me. Judge York: Murder is not a solution and human life is not a problem Mr Muir! Judge York: If is that everything you have to say. Court sentance you to 45 years in jail, 30 for murder, 10 for abduction and 5 for murder attempt. All Rise! Diego: Before we back to station, i anted to tell you that Lena gonna be ok, for couple of days she will be ready to back. Diego: Also i hear about that 100 000$ you looking for after the robbery-murder case and if you want i can help you with that. Money Is Not Everything 2 Couple of days later... Diego: , you know... i want to find that 100 000$, i hear that Derek is very big beast here.... Oh look...speak of the devil. Derek: Where is he? Where is ? Oh there you are! Derek: Listen to me now, i gived you a week to find my money or i wi- Chief Bennett: Who is yelling?! Derek, i told you to not eneter my station again! Derek: Irving, listen to me. This Station littery runs because of my money, my bank! I told to your little detectived that i want that 100 000$ back! Chief Bennett: Thats it! Enough! take him to interrogation room. Chief Bennett: Diego do your type of job, that 100 000$ mean something to him, something shady is here. Interrogate Derek Jones... Diego: Listen now Derek, you have bank, you littery make 100 000 is a secund, what is with that 100 000 who got stolen? Derek: You really think i gonna tell you? I want them back, now! Diego: You wont tell? than we will find that by ourselves, and you you will go to prison. Derek: Haha, prison. Listen, Lead Inspector if you want to keep this job, leave me or i will show to Congress what cop ou really are! I bet your partner dont know what you did 5 years ago... Diego: ... Diego: ... , release him, that is order, i am still your mentor! Diego: Sorry, dont yell at me because i told you to leave him... We will do this on different way. I saw he have room in Grand Way Hotel, we will go there and search Lobby to find something more about that money. Diego: But first to grab one of burgers from breakroom. Investigate Grand Way Lobby... Diego: Did you find anything related to that famous 100 000$? Diego: Yes we have 1$, but we need one with 5 zero's... Oh its simple kinda different, you think you can reveal fingerprints? Examine Dollar Bill... Diego: That's one good pair of fingerprints, i am sure Peter will be more than friendly to analyze 'em. Analyze fingerprints... Peter: i am glad you are here, i have intrensting news for you. Diego: About a fingerprints? Peter: Aham. Fingerprints belong to female person, because set is small... I run them in detabase and found matching one, very known Stella Gibbs! Diego: Stella again? Damn, that girl is magnet for trouble. But is right, if she touched one bill, maybe she found another 99 999 other bills. Lets find that little student. Ask Stella where she found dollar bill... Diego: Miss Gibbs, hello again. Long time no see. Lets be honest, you are like magnet for troubles. Stella: What? is he good? Diego: I am good, dont worry Miss. found your fingerprint all over this dollar bill. Really coincidence, that is one od 100 000$ stolen from robbery. Stella: Honestly, that person who stole that 100 000$ cannot use it here, its banned, even money itself says banned! Stella: For your info, detecttive. Oops, Lead Inspector i found it in boxes in adandonen storage near Grand Way. Diego: Thanks for inforation Miss, good day. Investigate Boxes... Diego: I think Stella lied.... , how, you cheater! I swear i looked that boxes... Diego: Ok, i will be happy that we found it. Now lets find that banned bill in internation money database. Examine Dollar Bill #2... Diego: Not in systey? How you mean not in system ? Diego: I swear if Derek make fake money i will shot him in the face... Ok i will not, lets just ask him normal. You are not funny at all. Ask Derek about unknown bill... Diego: Derek i swear, if you make fake money... Derek: Fake money! How dare you bad excuse for a cop! Do you know who i am? I dont like to be involved in anything with a police. Diego: I am not pleased to talk to you too... Wait you call be bad excuse... You little... Ok i am calmed, that will be 20 000 for insulting homicide detective. Derek: Haha, take my money, see if i care, but if i am you i would watch my back while i am in this district! Diego: , something is really strange with that banker, i gonna find what. I dont care about Chief warnings, i dont care about a law. Chief Bennett: Someone called me? Diego: Chief! I.. we just talked....about...how....good Chief are you Irving. Chief Bennett: Stop acting like idiot ok. I come just to say that i have meeting with 49 Division Chief about new rookies. watch out for Diego, dont let him to do anything stupid, please. Diego: Chief that's... cold. William: Sorry, , i would like word or two with you. Diego: Sure buddy, will speak to you, follow us. See what William want... William: You already know that i am Video game developer, and that game we work on, we droped it. My Chief decide at the end to make something that teens today would play. You know Open World shoting game. Diego: A-ha, like How to become criminal simulator. William: I will pretend that i didnt hear that. Anyway my team decide to make Big Thief Car, i maded sketch about characters in game and i lost it t the Pool Party when i goes to buy some coffee. You know programmers best friend. Diego: So, now you want to we fund your sketch? William: Yes, that would be great! Thanks. Investigate Pool Party... Diego: Any trace of that stupid sketch... Just torn paper, here take a tape you will need it. Examine torn paper... Diego: "Big Thief Car - avatar design", you foudn it, i mean resstored sketch, lets back it to William, and also why developer do graphical designer job... Probably is some relatives to you, . Back Sketch to William... Diego: William, today is your lucky day, foudn it. William: Oh thanks, . Very much, you saved me! Diego: Wait, you are developer, why you do job who need to do graphical designer? William: I dont know i had idea i wanted to show them to graphical team. Anyway we will present part of the game at GeekCon, we expet you there, ! So please accept this cool shirt for GeekCon. Later on... Diego: Finally we finished case, now its time for paperwork. Awesome, can you borrow me one of your pencils, ple-, my phone, God damn. Diego: Lead Inspector Diego. Police Officer: I need to talk with , there was a murder of...